


A Little Closer

by p0ck3tf0x



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0ck3tf0x/pseuds/p0ck3tf0x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is the loneliest number, and two can be as bad as one, but three? Three is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2013.

_A little closer to forever, a little closer to the pain_  
  
_That coloured our affections, when I screamed your name_  
  
_A little closer to that moment, a little closer to the shame_  
  
_A little closer to the soldier, crying in the rain_

 

Canada slouched against the doorframe and studied Prussia. He was sitting in front of the window, watching the other nations wander in and out of the world conference. Canada could see the reflection of his face in the windowpane, but there was nothing much to see; his eyes were cold and hard and his lips were pressed into a fine line; his expression was blank.

He was tense, though. His shoulders were drawn up and his knuckles were white.

Canada sighed and ran his fingers through his hair with a rough hand.

He wished that Prussia could go to the conference but he was not allowed, at least not this time around. Germany was the official delegate and he represented their country in cases where only one seat was available to nations. Other joint representatives, such as Northern and Southern Italy, would have to make the same heart wrenching decision.

His fingers caught in his blonde curls.

Canada wanted to cradle Prussia and protect him from the world, but that was not what he needed. Prussia needed to see and to be seen; he needed to be a part of the world, not apart from it.

But… Canada wanted to hold him close and whisper promises in his ear. He wanted to turn off the lights and close the drapes and keep the other nation to himself. He wanted to shelter him from the hurt and the loneliness and the all consuming emptiness.

He was selfish like that.

“You’re going to be late, dumbass,” Southern Italy grumbled, stepping into place beside him. His hair was mussed and there were circles under his eyes but he walked with his chest out and his head held high.

Southern Italy, Romano, had been assigned to a suite on the other side of the hotel, so Canada knew that he had come looking for him. For them. He smiled, small and soft and sweet.

“Thank you, Lovino."

Romano crossed his arms and huffed.

“Don’t thank me,” he muttered, staring at his feet. Canada put a hand on his arm and rubbed soothing circles against his elbow. Romano let him.

“Rough day?” Canada asked, even though he already knew the answer. Romano jerked beneath his fingertips.

“No. Shut up. Fuck you,” he spat in quick succession. Canada just continued to smile. They both turned back to Prussia at the same time, still achingly quiet and vulnerable and a shadow of himself.

Romano softened.

“He’s not taking it well, is he?”

“No,” Canada admitted. “Not really. It’s the third time this year, and he always takes it so _personally_.”

Romano sneered.

“It’s kind of hard not to…”

Canada glanced at Romano and tightened his grasp in apology. He loved both of them, he was in love with both of them, but this was their burden to bear; not his. He was a country in his own right, whether or not anyone paid attention to him. Prussia and Romano, well… Neither of them existed as far as the rest of the world was concerned. They were shadows of themselves; forgotten and cast aside.

And Canada loved them all the more for their courage in the face of such betrayal.

The three of them had been a ménage à trois for two improbable decades, and their relationship grew more meaningful and beautiful with every passing day. They understood him on such a deep and profound level. Prussia and Romano fought and bickered like children but they understood each other, and they understood him.

It was easier with three, somehow. Canada eased the friction between Prussia and Romano; Prussia stood up for Canada when Romano cut him down; Romano was able to push Prussia forward and speak the words Canada could not. It was not perfect, by any means, but it was beautiful in its imperfections.

It had just been Prussia and Canada for fifty years, and that had been wonderful, but… There had been something missing in their relationship. It turned out that that _something_ had actually been _someone_. Who knew?

Now they were together, the three of them, and they felt whole for the first time.

And Canada had never felt luckier.

“Ah…”

“You’re going to be late,” Romano grumbled again. Canada shrugged his shoulders.

There was still time. There was always time for this, for _them_ , for the two men who had changed his life for the better.

He would _make_ time for them.

“No one will notice if I’m late,” Canada reminded him with a shake of his head, and that was his burden to bear. His curls bounced around his ears.

Romano snorted.

“Their loss, then.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he murmured, drawing out the words and their meaning. Canada kissed him on the cheek and Romano blushed, capricious to a fault. He worried his lip.

“… Don’t thank me…”

Canada chuckled and led him into the suite by his elbow, still blushing and stuttering. He sat down next to Prussia and tucked a squirming Romano between his legs. He watched the other nations rush back and forth in front of the window.

“How are you feeling?” He prodded, even though he knew the answer to that question too. Prussia grunted and turned towards them. Both of them.

“Like shit.”

Prussia reached out and ruffled the hair of the man sitting between them. Romano gnashed his teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Canada whispered.

“It’s not _your_ fault,” Prussia groaned, shaking his head.

“But I’m still sorry.”

The silence washed over them like the waves that licked their shores, but it was far from awkward. It was companionable, and understanding, and thoughtful. And it was theirs.

Prussia kissed Canada, leaning into him and winding one of his legs around the man between them. Romano took his hand, the one that had been rubbing circles on his arm, and kissed each of his fingertips, one after the other, in appreciation.

Canada gasped and tried to pull them even closer.

He wanted them, even if no one else did; _especially_ if no one else did. They were his, and he would protect them from the rest of the world. And he would shelter them from themselves too; from their self doubt and their insecurities, because they were _his_ and they were _beautiful_.

Prussia nipped at Canada’s lips and thrust his tongue inside when he opened his mouth and sighed. He tugged on Romano’s wayward hair with a smirk.

Romano started sucking on his fingers even as he growled and pinched Prussia.

Canada pressed against them and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Je t'aime,” Canada panted. Prussia swallowed his words and spat them back in another language.

“Ich liebe dich,” he moaned.

Romano let go of his finger with a wet popping sound and reached up between Prussia and Canada. Prussia stole his hand and kissed the back of it like a prince. Romano rolled his eyes in exasperation but he did not pull his hand back and that meant everything. Canada bent down and kissed him on the lips, passing the taste of their affection from man to man to man.

Romano melted against them, although he would never admit it.

“… Ti amo…”

**Author's Note:**

> I simply adore these three together, and not just for the ‘overshadowed by their brothers’ cliché. I just think that the three of them would balance each other out in a way that any other combination would never be able to touch. If I have an OT3, this would be it, and I would love to write another piece or two exploring their dynamics.
> 
> There is nothing worse than feeling left out or cast aside. The three of them understand that. And each other.
> 
> A bit of the synopsis is adapted from the lyrics of 'One’ by Three Dog Night. The lines at the top are from a poem I wrote, which is why there are no credits attached to it.


End file.
